Sticks and Stones
by htibberon
Summary: Loliver Love confusion. AU. Very fun and sexual :P "Let the sticks and stones break my bones, because his words have finally hurt me." written by: Morgan and Hollee.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is by me (htibberon) and my buddy morgan (IKnow SheNeedsYou Badx3)**

**Lilly's POV**

You know in movies people run out the school doors when it's summer time? Everything is perfectly timed and no one is injured. Yeah, that really doesn't happen. I grip tightly to my arm and suck in a deep breath of air then release it with a broken sigh.

"Lils, you're not gunna die."

"Oken, I could die from blood loss."

"I've had paper cuts bigger than that."

"Yeah, but your mommy kisses those." Esther chirps in.

"She does not!" Oliver shouts back.

"Kiss it, Ollie?" I try my best to sound like an injured little kid as I shove my elbow towards his face.

Oliver smirks, dips his head down, puckers his lips, and ... his girlfriend pops up. "Hi Ollie!" Ugh.

I'm the one who gave him that nickname not her. I lower my arm as she steps in between me and Oliver.

"Hey Steph."

I turn to Ester and roll my eyes.

"Come on, let's go before they start MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF US!" I yell interrupting them as she steps down off of her tip-toes. Could her skirt be any shorter?

"Actually Lizzle..." Her mouth clicks when she moves her lips downward. "I told David I'd meet up with him." She shrugs. "I'm sorry. Umm.. maybe we can hang out this week? You know if you don't injure yourself further trying to be Zac Efron again."

"It probably only works if it's summer time, not Spring Break." Wtf? Could Stephanie be any stupider? Her sentence made no sense. Granted, they never do but..

"Yeah, probably." Oliver agrees.

"I seriously got to go. Bye guys." She waves running in the direction of Dave's house.

"Soo..." I begin.

"Hey, Oliver what are you doing this week?" This girl is seriously getting on my nerves, she treats me like I'm not standing right there.

"Er.. No family stuff really.. umm oh yeah! Me, Lils, and Miley are baking cakes on Saturday. I think that's the highlight of my Spring Break." He laughs and fumbles with Stephanie's book bag. Yeah, she makes him hold her stuff like she's incapable of doing it herself.

"Baking cakes?" She asks cluelessly.

I step in front of her so that I'm walking backwards. "Yup, just like every year. Easter thing. Why make eggs when you can eat cake?"

"Ohh.." She nods and looks away ignoring my presences ONCE AGAIN.

"Well, I was thinking that you could come down the shore with me and my family." She beams and I stick my tongue out while she stares up at him.

"Umm.. I-"

"It's really private.. and we rarely get any.. alone time." What. The. Fuck. I'm right here!

"I'll think about it." He decides.

"Great!" Why is she so perky? "I'll call you later!"

"Sure, talk to you later then." He waves her off and turns to face me. "What?" He asks as I continue to glare at him.

"You're not going."

"What?.."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because.. that's... bad!"

"No it's not. You do it too!"

"No I don't."

"I walked in on it, smart one."

"Oh yeah." I pause cringing from the memory.

--

_We're on our annual ski trip, Oh Joy! I hate skiing, but they won't let me snowboard. I'll get "hurt" Pft! Newt gets to snowboard, but that's just because his parents are "famous", so unfair. But he is fun to watch..._

_"Lilly!" he calls out to me, smiling that adorable smile._

_"Coming!" I call back, attempting to move on these awfully skinny blades attached to my feet. I hate my school._

_He laughs and boards beside me. I fall repetitively and he always helps me up. He's such a sweetheart._

_He takes me to a secluded part of the mountain._

_"What are we doing here?" I ask. Damn! He's going to try and get laid, I know it._

_"Well..." he says, his eyes sparkling happily. "We have been dating for about a month now, and this is the only place where we can be completely alone." He takes his snowboard off his feet and moves closer to me._

_That makes me nervous, really nervous. I'm still a virgin, and was planning to stay that way for at least a little while. But, he's so cute and damn where did my clothes go?_

_He lays me down on the snow, it's cold but his body keeps me warm. I can feel the snow under me getting hard, as well as him above me. That surprised me, I always thought snow would melt._

_Whoa, I was so lost in my thoughts I missed him asking me if I was ready, he's already inside me._

_A moan escapes my lips as he thrusts further and further into me. But then he stops._

_"What..." I begin to say to him, but he's staring at something behind my head._

_I lean my head back to see what it is that stopped our first time. My best friend is standing there looking down at us in shock, Oliver, good thing he's already seen me naked before or this would be extremely awkward.  
"Hi Oliver!" I say, unable to think of anything else._

_"Lilly?" he says with wide eyes._

_No, I think, your best friends evil twin who's fucking said best friends boyfriend. But, obviously I don't say that. "Yeah?"_

_Oliver's face contorted, a million emotions showing at once. The only thing he manages to say is, "Uh, I think I better go. You two have fun now." He turns around and skis away. "Stay safe!" he yells back at us._

_Newt just shrugs it off and continues what he started._

_--_

"That doesn't count!" I yell at Oliver, Esther staring at me in shock. Poor Esther, the little Christian.

"How doesn't that count?" Oliver asks laughing.

"Uh, it was on a mountain, in the snow, different altitude, different weather, doesn't count." I stick out my tongue, like I always do when I argue with him.

He just laughs. "So, what, that was the only time you two did it? That was four months ago."

I blush. "We have never done it since then!" I giggle, damn! He'll know I'm lying now.

"Sure you haven't. And I take ballet and skip around the school when no one is watching."

"I knew it!"

"Lilly," He says in a warning tone.

"Oliver," I mock him.

"Everyone knows that kid can't keep it in his pants. Think about it, he screwed you on a mountain and now-"

"E-ww" Esther shutters. "Before I end up hearing all about your sex lives, Lilly can I borrow your skateboard?"

"Uhh.. sure.. but it's at home."

"You are home, smartie."

I look around. Hey! We walked home! Maybe that's why Stephanie suddenly vanished off, thankfully she doesn't live on our street. "Oh yeah, it's in the backyard."

"Thanks." She says sarcastically.

"Now can we get back to you being a whore?"

"Excuse me?" My hair whips in my face as I spin around to glare at him. "I'm the whore? I'm not the one who implies that I'm going to do you at-"

"Whoa, calm down. Since when do you care if I think you're a slut?"

"Now I'm a slut?"

"No. l- Gesh, Lilly stop confusing me!"

"Stop insulting me!"

"I'm not insulting you!"

"Calling me a whore and a slut isn't insulting me?"

"I'm only messing around."

"Jack off."

"Bite me."

"Fuck you."

"Bitch."

"I hate you!"

"Well I hate you too."

"Ugh!" I storm off into my house and slam the door behind me after yelling, "Don't even bother coming over on Saturday, I know you've got better things to do, starting with Stephanie!" I drop my bag on the floor and kick my shoes off. There's uncomfortable tingles as I march to the windows and close the curtains. I feel the heat rising in my face and I plop down on my couch with anger radiating off of me. When I finally allow myself to cry, my phone rings. Against my better judgement, I answer it. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, Lils. You're my best friend, I lov-"

I click the disconnect button and release my tears. Stupid fights. I rub my arm where it is no longer bleeding. Somehow I'm still hurting, I'm not sure if it's from the ache in my body from crying, the ache in my arm from it bleeding, or the ache in my head for caring so much about a person who I can never hurt back. Let the sticks and stones break my bones, because his words have finally hurt me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver POV**

"Jacob, she just hung up on me," I say sadly to my best guy friend.

"Well, just call up Steph, her parents are never home, she'll help you forget," Jacob replies winking and nudging me.

I sigh. Jacob, who's still a virgin himself,always seems to think sex solves everything. "Jake, I've been friends with Lilly since preschool, I can't just forget her that easily. I hurt her and I need to make it up to her."

"Oliver, man, it's Spring Break. Spring Break! I'm not gonna just let you be bummed the entire time. Forget Lilzy, have some fun."

I half smile and Jacob rolls his eyes at me.

"Man! You're being such a dork. Steph's throwing a house party, and you're going even if I have to force you." Jacob pulls out a set of handcuffs from his bedside table, which makes me gulp as I know that he's not afraid to use them...he has before. I shutter at the memory.

"Fine." I agree to the party. Frig, why do I always let him convince me to do these things.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I let it go for a couple seconds longer than I need to, enjoying the feeling.

"Hey babe," I say to my girlfriend, Jacob making kissy faces at me. She calls all the time, but I don't know why. It's like she is checking up on me, even though I would never do that to her. She satisfies me more than necessary.

"Hey Ollie!" she says in her usual perky tone. "Miss me?" I don't know why it is that her perkier-than-coffee voice only irritates me when we're on the phone. I guess it's because I only half pay attention to her in person because she's always touching me, which magically makes her flaws disappear.

"Of course, Steph. What's up babe?" I answer. Obviously I'm lying to her, but who would actually tell their girlfriend that you were too busy dealing with another girl to miss them?

"Well, honey, my party starts in an hour or so, so I was thinking..." Wow! That's a first! "Maybe you can come over now and I could help convince you to come to the beach with my family for Spring Break."

Crap! I'm not in the mood for that right now. Will she be able to tell? I'll fake it, yeah that shouldn't be a problem, she barely pays attention to me anymore as long as I'm there for her to ride. "Yeah, sure babe. I'll be there in five." Hey, maybe Jacob will be right, for once, and this will take my mind off of Lilly.

"Love you, Olliekins."

"Love you too Steph." I hiccup right after. Damn! I thought I got rid of that habit.

--

I look at myself in the mirror, checking for anything out of place. I fix my hair slightly then decide it looks better messy. I'm not too sure why, but I sometimes get nervous better.. it. I mean Stephanie is really really wow. Her body never seizes to amaze me. Then there's me, I'm not Mr. Buff and I'm taller than most seniors. I'm a too skinny string-bean with no muscle. It sucks.

I wander down the steps in a daze. I figure my mom's at work and my dad's probably having a few beers with some buddies. Lilly suddenly rings through my head. I know she doesn't want to see me, but a fight is a fight. And fighting with Lilly means that I have to apologize even when it's her fault.

Before I can stop myself I'm knocking on her frontdoor. I tap my jeans waiting for her.

Lilly eventually comes to the door, she opens it then seeing me she tries to slam it shut. "Lilly!" I yell shoving back at the wooden door.

It's kind of hard to fight against her, she's strong and I'm weak. But the genders even out our strengths. I slip into her home.

"What do you want?"

I take notice that she changed into her jammies and she's holding Fredrick. Fredrick is the stuffed duck I won at a carnival when I was six. Lilly decided she liked it more, and being the rebel she still is today: she stole it.

"Well?" She asks.

"Oh, um... are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She snickers, digging her nails into the poor duck's head.

"Okaaay.. are we okay?"

"No."

"I said I was sorry."

"I didn't forgive you."

"Lillian, will you forgive me?" I fold my hands together and stick out my lower lip.

"Do you live to annoy me?" She sighs, frustrated.

"Well, you are cute when you're mad."

"You're an idiot."

"That doesn't mean you don't love me."

"Huh?"

"I know you love me. Deeeeeeep down."

"And maybe when I get that deep down, I'll forgive you."

"So I have to wait until you admit you are in fact madly in love with me, so that you'll forgive me?"

"See if that day ever comes."

"Lillian, one day you-" I stop mid-sentence at the sound of my ringtone. ' Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet

Did you finally get the chance to da-'

"Hello?"

"What's taking so long?"

Shit.

I end up making some story about loosing my shoes, which isn't a lie. I did loose my shoes... two weeks ago. I'm wearing my older brother's.

"Okay, just hurry up. Trust me, you won't need your shoes when you get here." Lilly snorts. I think she heard her.

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

"Love you."

"Yeah." I shut my phone. It's sort of weird for me to say 'I love you' in front of Lilly. I'm pretty sure she'd mock me about it.

"Have fun at her party."

"You're not coming?"

"I don't feel like getting wasted and screwing some random dude without thinking twice."

"Remind me to hang out with you while you're drunk."

"You're such a whore, Oken."

"And you like it." She rolls her eyes. I smirk and step out of her house.

"Oh, and Oliver," She calls out standing in the stop I just left. "I'm soooo madly in love with you." The sarcasm is hinting in her words.

I shake my head. "Ditto."

-...-

I knock at Steph's front door and she opens it a second later and pulls me in. She's wearing some sexy lingerie that would have totally put me in the mood in a second, if I wasn't still thinking of Lilly.

"You found shoes!" she said after I gave her a quick hello kiss. "Now get them off, and meet me in my bedroom."

She gives me a quick kiss then runs up the stairs, looking back once to make sure I'm checking out her ass. Of course I am, but it would be much funner to look at if she didn't show it off so much.

I kick off my brother's shoes and head up to her room. Her parents are famous lawyers, or something, so her house is huge. How can I get Lilly to forgive me? And, why isn't she coming to Steph's party? I know for a fact Newt will be there. Steph and him have been friends since they were little, because of their parents, and they never missed any of each other's parties.

But, my thoughts came to a hault when I got to Steph's bedroom. She immediatel pulls me and throws me down onto the bed.

She pulls off my shirt before I even hit the bed and she kisses down my chest as she undoes my pants. A second later my pants are gone, along with my boxers and she's sucking me. Damn! That feels good! Maybe Jake was right, maybe a round of Steph is exactly what to do to forget your problems. She sucks hard and begins to bob and I go hard in her mouth. I really know what that Buckcherry guy is talking about in that song 'Crazy Bitch'. I groan and my hand hits something under her pillow. Hey, that's weird, who puts clothes under their pillow?

She's moving fast on me, but I can't help my curiosity. I pull out a pair of boxers from under her pillow. "What the hell is this?"

She bites me in shock, and I scream in pain. That was no playful bite, that actually hurt.

"Uh," she says taking them and throwing them to the side of her room. "Those are yours from last week." She goes back to blowing me quicker then I can reply.

I push her head away and sit up. Who the Hell is she trying to fool? Those definitely weren't mine! "What the fuck, Stephanie!? Those were NOT mine! You are cheating on me!"

"No Ollie, of course I'm not, silly." Fuck! That little whore! How much of an idiot does she think I am? "Those are yours, I would never touch anyone else." That lying bitch must think I'm a complete fool.

"I'm leaving!" I announce as I get my clothes back on quickly. Sure, that announcement may have been a bit stupid, but I'm pissed, I don't have to say anything smart when I find out my girlfriend is a total skank.

"No! Oliver, don't leave!" Steph screams, for once losing her stupid perky act. "I'm a fucking total hottie, you can't jut leave me!" She throws on a skimpy dress that just barely covers her and chases me down the stairs. Who had I not noticed how much of a slut she is before?

"Fuck you, Steph!" I yell, throwing open her front door after quickly getting my brother's shoes on. "You're a whore, and we're through!" I slam the door in her face and take off running.

I run as fast as my scrawny legs will take me. Sure, I never really loved her, but it still hurts that she would be doing some other guy behind my back. Some things hurt worse than sticks and stones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver POV**

There's a difference between love and lust. Love is to be needed and a strong want. Lust is a desire and a strong want. But when you don't love someone and you're attracted to them do you make love or lust? Or maybe that's why the word 'sex' was invented. Because, when you lust for someone, there is no love between you. It's a powerful attraction, and an attraction is what it remains. Lust is when you want a person, without wanting a life with them.

But what if you do love some one, even as a friend.. and you feel want towards them. Do you love them more than a friend? Or is it that you know they're life and you are in it already, but then you lust for them? It's all too confusing.

His dark hair fell in front of his light green eyes. I had the urge to gently push the loose hairs aside and behind his ear, but then there's the fact that he's my best friend and nothing more. Nothing.

I thank him for letting me stay the night, obviously I didn't have the best day yesterday. I glance down at his bare chest, before looking around his bedroom. It's the same as always; slightly messy, Mayday Parade and Fall Out Boy posters covering the walls, a computer, a metal dresser, game cube, and then there's me. In his bed. He notices this too and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I should go," I decide after one last glance around. I feel refreshes. No thoughts of my ex-girlfriend are in my mind. No thoughts of my friends. No worries blocking this low feeling. There's only us, higher thinking didn't exist. Weird.

"Why?" He argues.

"Because.." I start, but then cut off my sentence when I stare down at his fingers running over my chest and down my stomach. I take in a sharp breath. This is new.

"No one will care if you leave later," His tone was.. seductive? That's odd. He scoots closer to me as I lay on the twin-sized bed. It obviously wasn't made for two. "I'm just a friend." He's being a little to 'friendly' .. but I sort of liked it. Ooookay..?

Without my mind in play, my hands found his chest and mimicked his actions. My nails scratch over his torso, not leaving a mark, only letting him know I'm there and that I'd go further. This is sick. Very wrong. His skin looks pale incomparison to mine. Since when did I compare myself to anyone? I find his eyes staring with an awkward gaze. "You okay?" I close my eyes with a nod, but when I open them, it's different. He's kissing my neck -roughly I might add- and I no longer feel clothing around my legs. No I feel him around my legs.

Eww. My mind must be screaming. I must be hating this.. but I can't think. No oxygen gets to my brain I only hear his breathing.. at the same pace as mine. Like we somehow meshed. Wrong.

His eyeliner smears onto my skin. His kisses move to my collarbone. Against my will, I let a moan slip out of my mouth. He smirks against my skin. I want to see his beautiful smile, not feel it. This is stupid and sick. So I detach my arms from around him. He pulls back watching my face carefully, trying to catch an emotion. "You okay?"

I don't answer right away. Maybe because realization finally hit me. But no, that wasn't it. I didn't feel wrong or out of place.. I feel normal and under control. There was not a doubt in my mind. He was all I wanted at that moment.. and it was how it was supposed to be. There was peace and love.. something I don't feel too much, but it was there. With us. "I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jacob."

I see his toothy smile and can't help but grin myself. His perfection amazed me. His smile reached my skin again, only is a lower more sensitive area. Only one thought reaches my brain, My male best friend just got me hard. Not just slightly turned on, fully hard. I never thought it would feel this good. I've never had a man stroke me like this, and the groan I was biting back assured myself I wanted this. WRONG! Oken, YOU are straight! His fingers and his lips found amusement from me and I felt the urge to explode. "Two more minutes." I continue to beg for more. Ew. "I love you." I whisper knowing it wasn't true.

"Oliver," He whispers to me. "You're such a retard, wake up!"

I flash open my eyes. I'm in Jacob's room, in his bed.. alone. "Huh?"

"Remind me never to let you sleep over ever again!"

"Why?"

"Oh well let see.. hmm you decided to have a wet dream in MY bed! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Oh." I look down at my boxers.. and then I saw the sheets as well. Opps.

"Well, that's one way to get over Steph, screw as many imagenary girls as you want."

I pause and bite back the truth. Because it wasn't the truth. In the dream I loved Jacob. But in all truth, I have no actual feelings for him. Besides friendship. I glance down at his body and gulp. Nothing. I feel nothing for him. I'm not attracted to him in reality. Good. "Yeah, girls."

--

**Jacob POV**

Great, I think as I walk down the stairs, the first time someone other than myself is pleasured in my bed and it's not by me. I could have sworn he called me though, whatever. I'm so jealous of his hair, how does he wake up looking so good? I wonder - -

My cell goes off, and good timing too, I shouldn't be thinking of Oliver this way, _he_'s my best friend.

'_She reads a book from across the street, waiting for someone that she'll never meet. Talk over coffee for an hour or two. She wonders why I'm always in a good mood . . .'_

Wow this ringtone hasn't gone off in forever. Who is it again?

_'Killing time before she struts her stuff. She needs support and I've become the crutch . . .'_

Lilly!

I answer my cell quickly. "Hey Lils!"

"Jacob!" I love the way she says my name, and she sound so happy. Her being in my mind is much better than who had been . . . "Is Oliver there? I tried his cell, but it's turned off." Wow! That's one way to crush an emo kid.

"Uh, yeah, he's upstairs." Yeah, smooth Jake, because she really knows that you're in the living room. Hmm... let's cover over my own stupidity. "Want to hear something funny? But, you can't tell Oliver I told you."

"Okay!" She sounded really happy today, what did she do last night?

"Okay, I didn't tell you this, but Oliver totally had a wet dream in my bed."

She laughs her cute little laugh, which makes me smile. "No way!" she says, still laughing.

"It's true," I say with a slight chuckle.

"Oh my gosh! Jacob, you just made my day!" I smile at her comment. "Okay, I'm coming over now, if that's alright with you."

"Of couse!" I say, maybe a little to cheerfully. "You're welcome here any time."

"Thanks! I'll see you in a sec!"

"See ya!"

Oliver comes downstairs, his hair still perfectly messy. He's still in only his boxers, and he's covering his morning wood embarrassed. Damn! I see what Steph kept him around for! Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this way, especially not about Oliver. He blushes slightly when he sees me and I have to force myself to keep my eyes on his face.

"Want any breakfast, sweet dreamer?" I joke with a forced chuckle.

He goes a bit redder. "Yeah, sure, what do you have?"

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch good?" He nods to me, and I hear Lilly walking up to the front door. "It's on the counter."

He heads to the kitchen and I get to the front door before Lilly can knock. We hug and Oliver comes back into the living room with his cereal.

"Jacob, you're out of milk. I had to use cr- -Oh Shit!!" He almost drops his cereal as he tries to quickly cover himself.

Lilly and I burst into laughter and he reddens and sets down his cereal before running upstairs.

When the laughter subsides, Lilly throws an arm around my shoulders and squeezes my arm. "Good one."

"Why thank-" My fake british accient is cut off by the sound of Lilly's phone.

"Hellos?" She says into the speaker, "Oh, hey!"

"Who is it?" I mouth to her, she puts up a finger signaling me to wait. Growing bored of that, I take into notice that Lilly has an old phone. Extremely old. It's a puke-green-non-flip-antenna-having-annoyingly-beeping-old-piece-of-crap-verizon-phone. I make a mental note to bug her about it later.

"I'll be over in... you know what, I'll be over when I feel like it." And she drops the phone to the couch. "I can't believe him," She mumbles, troubled. Her fingers move in circles on her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"It was Newt." She spoke his name like it tasted sour, but continued. "He was at her party last night," she groans. "and now he's telling me that I have to come get him. Like I don't have a choice. Ugh."

"Well.. can't he just walk?"

"He's drunk."

"Oh."

"And stayed the night at her house."

"Oh."

"The slut probably raped him in his sleep."

"Rape?" I chuckle at her choice in words. "Lils, apparently, you don't know this guy too well."

"What do you mean?"

"Lilly... you're dating a slut."

"Oh, shut up he isn-"

"Jackie, Sam, Leigh, Krissy, Alyson, Kelly, Maria, Brittany, Mary, Ka-"

"What are you doing?"

"Listing the girls he claimed to have sex with. Katie, Jennif-"

"He didn't. Why would he tell you?"

"He tells everyone, he brags. Jennifer, Lisa, Miley, Cin-"

"Miley?! He said Miley?!"

"Yup. Cind-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I only heard that one on Thursday, and you never come see me anymore. Cindy, Ca-"

"Okay, stop. I get it. A lot of girls. But she's worse-"

"She has a name."

"But it's almost as ugly as she is."

"Ooohh, burn." Oliver hops down the steps wearing some baggy gray shorts and my 'The Maine' shirt.

"I want that back," I sigh knowing that two against one, they would win this argument.

"So, who we talking about?" Oliver asks.

Lilly growls. Whoa! She literally growled.

Oliver stares at me wide-eyed. "You didn't, did you?"

I smile weakly. "Uh, was I not supposed to?"

Oliver just glares at me. "Lilly, I'm sorry."

Lilly clenches her fists and takes a deep breath. "You're sorry? No Newt is going to be sorry he ever got Lillian Rose Truscott angry." She turns and heads to the door.

Wow! Full name. She must be pissed. Oliver blocks her from leaving by standing between her and the door. "Lilly, don't do something you'll regret."

"Hmmm...Something I'll regret, eh?" Lilly says, looking at Oliver with a weird expression. What could she be...before I can finish my thought, Lilly has Oliver pinned against the door in a steamy kiss. Damn! My fantasy girl and my secret gay crush kissing against MY front door...so NOT fair!

"Uh, guys?" I say,o stop this make out session that Oliver has further deepened.

Lilly breaks their kiss. "Jacob," she says to me, "can you do me a huge favor and go out for a bit?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Gee, Lils.. I don't know.. this is sort of my house."

She spins on her heels to glare at me. I awkwardly cough and look away. "Yeah, Jacob's right. You really shouldn't... do that..."

She twirls around to face him and practically speaks into his mouth, "You'll do what I say."

I watch him gulp and nod. Images drift through my head and I try to compose myself when I feel the blood rushing below my waist. "I really don't care if there's an audience." Lilly declares. "at least someone can confirm it . . . " she trails off places gentle kisses along Oliver's jaw as he watches with wide eyes. I can practically feel her breath on me. It's the only noise that's made. The busy streets outside seem to stop and watch in awe with me. The simple push of air out of her lungs is enough to make me loose all reason. "Lilly," I sigh out her name, the sound rested well on my throat. Two sets of eyes focus on me, standing in the middle of the room, watching them prepare to do things . . . with a boner.

Oliver was nice enough to take the attention off of me and said in a high-pitched voice, "Cakes? Cakes! It's Saturday! Cake!" He blurts, but Lilly tilts her head to the side.

"Cake? Now? Can't you're hungry wait until after . . . a different need is fulfilled?"

He blushes and spills past her hold. "Nope. Nope. Nope." He sings.

"Oliver are you . . . " on crack?

"Don't you need to go to the bathroom?" He says and I understand. Cake was a distraction. For both of us . . .

With a nod, I stumble over towards the bathroom a lock the door . . .

After composing myself.. or rather decomposing myself. . . I wash my hands and walk out to the kitchen.

"I'm whisking!" Oliver insists after Lilly steps closer towards him.

"Since when do I have cake batter?"

"Give me the freaking mixer, you're doing it wrong!" My question is left unanswered and neglected.

"No! I know how to stir."

"Puh-leaze. You couldn't even put the frosting in the bags right." I take notice that there's three plastic bags filled with multicolored frosting already squeezed out long and it was leaking from the little cut at the tip.. it oddly resembled a..

"Lilly, no!" And just like that the cake batter is spilled onto her head and it slowly slides down her body in mushy chunks as she shutters and whimpers from the cold cake mix touching her skin and ruining her clothing. I didn't really care about her clothing, who would? She could always just take her clothes off and let the running gunk replace their spot. My thoughts wander to what Lilly would look like naked and lathering herself with the batter.

"Lils?" Oliver starts with hands up in defense, "This wasn't my fault..." He continues, "You really can't blame me-"

"Blame you? Blame YOU? You're the one who's doing this! You're making me insane! Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm having one of the most effed up weekends of my life and you can't even try to be nice to me?"

"Worse than the one when you're parents split up?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Oliver slammed his palm to his head, and I wanted to do the same. "Oh, Lils..."

"You act like I'm going to cry or something, I'm not like that. Both of you should know that."

Both of us nod and I drop to my knees to begin cleaning... If Lilly took a shower right now... would she let me and Oliver join her? I mean all of us are messy and who wants a high water bill? Maybe she would... if it were just Oliver in the shower he wouldn't let me.. it'd be too weird for him. Granted I could make up some story about how poor our family is and how all the usage of water could cost us big time. They might believe that...

"Lilly, what the fuck are you doing?" My eyes dart up to her. She's squeezing a red plastic bag onto her arms writing 'Lilly Pawns'

"Ha ha, good idea, Lils." I grab the blue bottle off the counter-top and decide what to write. After a minute I turn her body around to face me and place the tip onto her chest and squeeze out the frosting over her shirt, when it's done, the topping reads 'Property of Jacob Payne' straight across her breasts. And the game begins...

"Oh, my boobs belong to you now do they Jacob?" Lilly asks me, laughing.

I smile and nod in reply.

"Well . . . " Lilly thinks, looking up like usual. "If my boobs belong to you, your dick is mine."

We laugh, my laugh a little fake but I don't think anyone noticed.

"Wait!" Oliver calls to end our laughter. "What do I own?"

Lilly and I stare at each other for a sec, then at Oliver. I shrug, and she does the same thing at the same time.

Oliver sighs. "Great, all I get is myself."

"Nuh uh!" Lilly says loudly. "I call your dick too!"

"So I don't even own myself? That's so not fair!" Oliver grumbles.

Lilly laughs. "Fine, I play fair. Jacob's dick belongs to you Oliver."

I gulp, trying hard not to get hard.

"Claim you property Oken," Lilly encourages jokingly.

"And how do I do that 'Oh Wise One'?" Oliver asks her smiling.

Lilly winks and gets down on her knees. Oliver's eyes are practically bulging out of his face, and I bet my face is quite similar. The blood rush feeling comes back and I bite my lip. Not now Jacob!

Before he can object, Lilly has Oliver's pants and boxers around his ankles.

Lilly starts off barely licking the head, and I can feel myself go hard at the same time as Oliver. I know I probably shouldn't be watching, but it's porn how could I look away? Next, she kisses it and plays with the head with one finger. I hear Oliver moan softly, and it takes all my will to not do the same.

She starts to suck on the balls and rub his dick with her hand. I groan as I start to play with myself. Maybe this isn't the best time to masturbate, but how couldn't I? I've got two scenes playing in my head, one where Lilly is doing that to me and another where I'm doing that to Oliver. I try to focus more on the first one, but it's hard to when I see Oliver's face in so much pleasure.

Lilly starts to suck Oliver's dick and I groan at the same time as him. She sucks harder and harder, and moves faster and I can tell by the look on his face that he's just about to cum when Lilly declares, "Mine!"

"Yours!" Oliver groans and he releases in her mouth.

Lilly swallows and stands up. "See?" she asks, smiling happily.

Oliver whimpers, "More, please Lils."

Lilly shakes her head. "Nuh uh, 'tis my dick and I'll do what I want with it. Now claim yours," she grins evilly and turns to face me.

"I can't blow Jacob!" Oliver protests.

Lilly has her hands on her hips, scowling. "Why not?"

"If you haven't noticed," Oliver motions to his dick, "I'm a guy."

"So you should know exactly what he wants." She grins.

"Well, what do I get out of this?"

"I think you just got it.." My lips twitch not to smile.

He suddenly has a hard time looking my way, "Can't I have something of your's Lil? You have more parts that I'd be-"

"I'll do what I want with my body.. well except my chest now belongs to Jake..."

I drape an arm over her breasts, surely ruining the proof that she is mine, but then again my arm just rubbed frosting all over her boobs. I move my elbow around to insure it. She laughs and pushes me off of her, "Damn Lils. If your shirt gets any lower, I might actually need that blow-job." I didn't think she'd take me seriously, granted I didn't protest when she pulled her shirt over her head..

"Lils..." I'm not sure if it were me or Oliver who sounded so helpless, but we were both struck by this event. No bra. I had a sudden urge to do away with the rest of her clothes and lick every inch of her tight little body.

I watch Oliver step forward, he struggles with his pants around his ankles, but continues towards her. His hands land firmly on her hips and his lips press onto hers. Funny how ten minutes ago he was disgusted by the thought of being with her. But by the deep groans he's making now I can assure you, he wanted her. Probably worse than I did. I've got a great view of the scene. Oliver's back is to me so his bare ass was just taunting me along with the moans as she touches him. "Oh, GOD Lilly!" I couldn't tell what she whispered in his ear... but he started to thrust into her hands.

My pulse raced as my fantasies took over my mind. I had Lilly pinned to the wall, I was in her, she didn't seem to mind when Oliver was behind me shoving into me. We went at the same pace. I realized how unrealistic that would be. Another vision came to mind. It was the same scene as now, Lilly and Oliver were making out in my kitchen, except I walked over to them, My arms seal them tight to me. Clothes must of magically wandered off, because they were long gone in my mind. I place kisses on his lips, to his neck up in his hair, smelling his sweaty skin as I went along. My tongue licked up all the moisture that formed on his neck. I could feel him grow, he pulsed on my leg. I move my knee in between his knees, rubbing my thigh onto his twitching length. I find my hands tracing circles onto his chest. The realistic part was that, even though I was truly pleasing him, he was touching Lilly. Stroking her hair, pressing his hand against her underwear and placing pressure there. Soft moans came from her lips, and I realized they were real.

"Oh, Oliver.." She pants and tries to remain in control. She leans back against the counters and whines while he drews circles against her panties.

I then realized I was incapable of building up another boner. I took in a sharp breath and left them be. It would only hurt to watch anymore. My mind contained enough visuals of this scene to make masturbation a simple thing. I wasn't willing to give up my virginity to these people who would only tell me how much they'd regret it. I wouldn't be able to lie and say: I wish it never happened. I do wish it would happen. But the urges are silly mind tricks all teenagers get... right?

I knew I could protest and win the fight, but against my will, I left my home so my best friends could have sex in my kitchen. As I walked out the front door, I didn't miss the sound of Lilly swatting at Oliver's hand. "Ow! What the hell?" "I told you, that's Jacob's spot." I grin to myself. A part of her will always be mine, sarcasm or not, it was a nice thought.


End file.
